Electronic image data of images is widely used so as to store the images, and there has been know various techniques for editing those image data. For example, JP-A-2009-199357 discloses a technique which edits an electronic document using a scanned document. Specifically, the scanned document is generated by reading, with a scanner, an original of a plurality of pages including an original of two pages same as or similar to two consecutive pages in an electronic document. An image processing apparatus analyzes the scanned document to specify two consecutive pages in the electronic document. The image processing apparatus executes processing for replacing the two specified pages in the electronic document with similar pages in the scanned document or executes processing for adding a new page in the scanned document between the two specified pages in the electronic document. As a result, the user can edit the electronic document using the original.
However, in this technique, it is assumed to use an original of two pages same as or similar to two consecutive pages in an electronic document. Therefore, image data could not be flexibly edited.